


The Ugly Duckling/丑鸭子

by clairelight



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelight/pseuds/clairelight
Summary: Mike发现Harvey办公室里缺失了某样东西，他决定做点什么。





	The Ugly Duckling/丑鸭子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ugly Duckling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479447) by [tezzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezzzz/pseuds/tezzzz). 



> Words：6600+

丑。

这是Mike唯一能想到的词。它很大，颜色浮夸，花哨明亮，Mike疑惑着为什么之前每天都从旁边过时却从没留意过。为什么非要到现在，他才有机会盯着个这么难看的东西。

一开始时他根本没发现它不见了。那晚他冲进Harvey办公室，三个月来的第一次，他气得要命，眼里进不了其它。气Harvey，气自己，对整个世界怒不可遏。沉迷于自己纷繁芜杂的情绪里，无心顾及周围，也就忽略了他不在的三个月这里所发生的变化。

直到他第二次走进Harvey办公室，尾巴夹在两腿之间，嘴里囫囵着一个差劲的道歉，那时他才感觉有什么不对劲。

多了几次后，他有了真正机会做出比较。

签名篮球依然摆在窗沿边上，书架上有大量唱片，真皮沙发还在原处，窗边的睡椅纤尘不染，一如Mike记忆里的样子。他看不出有任何异样，但就是有种说不出的感觉。

他花了整整一个星期才意识到。和Harvey相约工作结束后小酌，Mike走进那间他出入过无数次的办公室，那种无法解释的难受依然不肯散去。Harvey和Louis坐在桌子的两侧—他们用着各种明显的隐喻，吵得走廊那边的尽头都能听到——然后这时Mike看见了。

Harvey墙上一直挂有一幅画，一个古怪的小女孩和一只巨大的，绿色的，眼神呆滞的鸭子。

现在它不见了。

当Mike认真思考时他就会发现，自己从没想通过那种东西怎么会出现在Harvey的办公室里。它看上去根本不怎么样，而且和Harvey Specter的风格完全不符—一个每天开销比Mike一个月薪水还高的男人。

他就是想不明白。

他猜Harvey可能就是厌倦了，给办公室做春季扫除的时候突然意识到它不适合这里。Harvey从未提起过它的去向，Mike也没有理由追问。可是它又并没有被取代。

Mike的确很无聊。

所以，考虑到他是个失业游民，最不缺的就是时间，Mike决定深入调查一番，就从Harvey开始。因为既要和Rachel见面，又有不少时间和Harvey在一起，他发现自己总是游荡在律所里，要找到一个机会并不困难。

至少又多了一个可以呆在这里的理由。

和他们经常做的一样，有天晚上两人在Harvey办公室的沙发上坐着喝酒。Harvey因为一个案子而焦头烂额，而Mike至少能做的就是当个倾听者，他不能再协助Harvey，以后也不会在这家律所工作，可Harvey永远是他的朋友。

他听Harvey说了数小时，让他把想法都倾诉出来，也讨论了自己，话题深入而宽泛，Mike得努力才阻止了自己继续发散下去。他终于讲完了自己的故事，两人陷入了沉默。两杯酒下去后，Mike提起了那幅画。

或者说，他尝试过。

Harvey不是艺术家，可是那副丑兮兮的画并不是Harvey墙上唯一的东西。Mike走到一幅巨大的炭笔画布前，“请告诉我这是你画的，”他边说着边用眼睛四处寻找画框周围有没有标明作者身份的东西，“我在想象一个15岁的HarveySpecter，你知道的，躁动愤恨的青春期，抄着根铅笔狂乱的发泄。”

Mike回头看向Harvey，后者依然坐着，却刚好看见他转眼睛的动作，“那个是办公室以前就有的。”Harvey说完饮干了杯中剩余的液体。

“你是不是有幅别的？”Mike问，眼神在办公室四处游离。Harvey摇着头，可是Mike不打算放弃，“是的，你—它是—我确定你有另一幅画···没错，就在这，”他指着桌子旁边墙上空白的一片，“以前这里挂的有东西。”

Harvey表情收敛成空白，只是耸了耸肩，“大概是被清扫走了。”

可Mike看穿了他的无动于衷。Harvey绝大部分时间像本关上的书，讳莫如深，只有极少数的几个人真正读懂过，Mike便是其中之一。他和这个男人呆在一起足够久的时间，由此足够幸运的了解他，不去接受这个回答。

那里，事实上，墙上还有未打扫的灰尘，浅浅勾勒出的画框印子，“这样也好，”Mike决定继续这个话题，“那幅画总让我毛骨悚然。那个小女孩，还有那只鸭子，说起来你到底是从哪里搞来这样一幅画的？庭院出售？旧货市场？”

“你能不提那幅该死的画了吗？”Harvey凶狠的打断他，这让Mike有些惊讶。Harvey看了看空空如也的杯子，沉思了一会儿，“就是幅画而已，Mike，”他补充道，“我想不起来了。可能是Donna，我不知道。”

哇哦，碰到痛脚了。

Harvey不想再继续说了，他给两人倒了新的一杯酒，标志这个话题的终结。Mike无声的接受了，从空白的墙边离开，回到沙发上坐着。

可是Mike知道至少还有另一个人和他一样了解Harvey。并且如果方法使用得当，他就能说服她告诉他想知道的。

\--

Donna每周会做两次比克拉姆瑜伽，星期二和星期五。星期五是因为她想赶在喝下极其不健康的咖啡盛宴前就提前消耗它，所以Mike决定出门去给她一个下课后的惊喜。

一开始时她并不热情，看到他对她微笑也只是皱了皱眉。

“不管你要说什么，我都没兴趣，”她头也不回的向前走。

Mike快步追上她，拿出他之前藏起来的咖啡，毫无意外的，她的注意力就像飞蛾见着了明火。可是Donna是个聪明的女人，她总是比其它人快10步，所以她从甜焦糖中嗅出了他的另有居心。

“Harvey办公室的那幅画，那幅有个小女孩和鸭子，以前挂在桌子上方的，现在不在了，”Mike在她开始变得不耐烦，抱怨说咖啡冷掉的时候切入正题，“他从哪买的？”

他的计划很简单，找到卖家，买一副一样的，或者更好的，更漂亮的。一幅更加耐看的，也许。Mike从未对艺术有过研究，但即使是他也知道那不是蒙娜丽莎或者梵高的星空。他肯定能找到更好的，更适合Harvey品味的。

“你找不到取代它的，”Donna看穿了他的心思，直言否定道，“那幅画没有复制品。它只有一件。”

“那是谁画的？”也许他可以找到那个作者，万一对方还有其它的作品。你可以在网上找到一千件应该被埋在地底下的东西，而且用不了太久。现在他有全世界的时间，而他想补偿Harvey，为他刚从Danbury出来时对Harvey冰冷的态度。

Harvey为了把Mike弄出来费尽心血，而这本身都不是他的错，Mike在冲他发火的那瞬间就明白这个道理。

可是那晚他情绪激昂，冲动蒙蔽了双眼，以至于忽略了他原本应该看到的东西。而Harvey···Harvey总是能在Mike最恶劣的时候忍耐他的那个人，所以潜意识里Mike知道他可以对Harvey狠言相向，而在一天结束后，Harvey依然不会离开他。不论发生什么。

这样是错的，Mike觉得自己差劲透了，可是覆水难收—现在他需要找到一种完美的办法去弥补，而这个看上去是个不错的主意。有画是最好的，如果实在没有办法，就买一瓶他最爱的苏格兰威士忌。

“那不重要。相信我Mike，你去哪都找不到一幅一模一样的。”Donna继续往前走，对他们之间的谈话完全不及对手里饮料来的感兴趣。

“求你了Donna。给我点消息。”

“如果你真想补偿他，就别再提这件事。它不在了，就是这样。忘记吧。”

现在他更加好奇了。这两个人都表现的如此古怪，怎么可能不再追问？他伸手抓住Harvey朋友的肩膀，阻止她继续前行，“现在你必须得告诉我了，”他说，“到底是谁给他的？早期的女友？还是—等一下，别告诉我是他自己画的？”

她翻了个白眼，“Harvey看上去像是那种有时间画画的人吗，Mike？”她问，答案是不。绝对，不，他没那个时间。“听着，你有心，这很好，但是Harvey不会喜欢你去问他这些问题，尤其是在经历了这么多后。”

“如果你告诉我，我就不用再去问他了，”Mike指出，拒绝就此让步。那幅画可不是什么冲动消费的产物，现在他完全确信了，“Donna，求你了。就告诉我是谁画的？”

Donna垂下目光，愣愣的看着手里的杯子，一声长叹溢出嘴唇，“那是他母亲画的。在那事之前。那幅画是Harvey对她最后一点美好的回忆。”

Mike不明白，“那他为什么不要了？”

“他没有，”Mike更加疑惑了，“Stemple拿走了它。”

“Stemple？”Mike重复道，“那个Elliott Stemple？Harvey在哈佛时的混蛋同学？”

“正是本尊。听着，事情发生时你不在，Harvey别无选择。Stemple想对律所造成伤害，而当时公司已经摇摇欲坠。Harvey本想用钱让他闭嘴，可是他要那幅画，所以Harvey给了他。”

“而你没有把它要回来？”

她面色不善，“你以为我没试过？我把能想到的方法都试了，Stemple不肯让步。他知道这幅画对Harvey有什么特殊含义，得到它才能泄恨。我没有办法。任何人都没有办法。”

Mike点点头。他知道Donna尽了力。事关Harvey，Donna会为他做任何事，所以当她说竭尽所能时，Mike相信她。但是比起Donna，Mike更像个亡命徒，他没什么好失去的，光脚不怕穿鞋。

他亲吻了Donna的脸颊，“谢谢，Donna。帮我个忙？别告诉Harvey。”

“什—你要去哪？”

“去见一个有幅丑鸭子画的人。”

“我是认真的，Mike，”Donna警告他，“Stemple不会退让的。”

也许她是对的，也许Elliott Stemple是不会主动退让。

可是这也不能阻止Mike把他大卸八块。

\--

所以才有了现在，他站在这个混蛋的办公室里，盯着那幅不属于这里的画。他试图理解其中的含义，大部分的画作总是想传达某种信息，而考虑到这幅画属于Harvey的母亲，那它一定意味着什么。

但不管是其中有没有隐喻，想说明什么，只要它对Harvey有意义。Mike知道，他不可能在离开这间办公室时手里没有那幅画。不可能。

“Ross先生。”

老天，他忘记了这家伙是有多么的行踪诡秘。他挤出一个微笑，转身面对稍矮的男人，眼睛扫过他鲜红的领结和戏谑的笑脸。

“Archibald,”

“我本想说这真是个美妙的惊喜，可我们都知道这既不美妙也不惊喜，”看着Mike站在他办公室的位置，就不难推测出他此行的目的。可不是来寒暄的。“你在浪费时间，”

“至少听听我要说什么，Stemple，”Mike理论道，“我们都知道你不是真的想要那副丑画。”

“这你就错了，”他朝Mike走去，含情脉脉的目光越过Mike的肩膀，“我觉得它看起来···很可爱。”

“放屁，”Mike反驳道，“你要它只是为了对付Harvey，你知道这一点。”

“我不这么认为。”

“你还在为我们两年前赢了你而怀恨在心，而你清楚如果想伤到Harvey，唯一的方式就是用点下三滥的手段，比如说勒索。”

“这项指控的罪名就严重了，Ross先生。我们之中可没有人堕落成，让我想想，一个没有律师资格的骗子。”

Mike轻笑了一声，“我也许是个冒牌骗子，但我赢过的案子比你这个正牌律师还要多。”

Stemple目光变得阴冷而生硬，“我认为你高估了你的受欢迎程度。如果你不介意-”

“哦不，我正感觉良好，另外我确实介意。”Mike顶回去，“我认为现在的情况是，你把那幅画给我，然后遵守和Harvey最开始的约定。就是这样。”

“而我为什么要按你说得做？”

“因为如果你不同意，相信我，Stemple，我会把摧毁你作为毕生的目标，”Mike朝男人走近一步，“我有的是时间来对付你，反正我现在是个罪犯。但你真的愿意Harvey Specter教出来的人，把你脏手碰过的每一起案子都拆开分析吗？”

Stemple珠子一样的眼睛一动不动盯着Mike，试图恐吓Mike，可是这招并不成功。以往的人都知道Mike很固执，可最近他发现，自己更加精于心计了。他责备这是因为和一群疯子在一起关了三个月的原因。

时间使人成长。

“每一次开庭，我都会到场，”Mike继续，“每一起案子，我都会调查。每一位和你说过话的证人，我都会再跟他们谈谈。我会告诉所有愿意听的人，你是怎样一个无耻小人。我会保证你以后的每起案子，都有现在的十倍那么困难，如果你还能接到案子的话。你是个聪明人，Archibald，看着我的眼睛，看看我是不是光说说而已。”

那抹戏谑的笑至始至终未从Stemple的脸上消失过，Mike怀疑他是不是做了什么整容手术，“我根本不怕你，Ross先生，”对方宣称道。

“我不需要你害怕我，Stemple。但相信我说的，我会彻查你以前经手过的任何案子。每一页，每一个签名，每一句你曾经说过的话，我都会把它们大卸八块。你和Harvey过不去，就是和我过不去。而我没有他那么专业，我可不会等到了法庭上才把你撕成碎片。”

混蛋的眼睛瞪大了。

“现在，问题的关键在于，你是否真的愿意为了一幅对你来说一文不值的画，赌上你所有的人生？就因为你是个泼皮无赖？”

像Elliott Stemple这样的人是很好对付的，尤其是当他手里没有相应的筹码来回击你的时候。

他就是那种，在学校里没人愿意搭理的孩子，老师们的宠儿，卑鄙的奸细，可他依然是你这生中见过的最精明的伪善者。

与之相反的，像Harvey那样—于公于私皆为赢家的人。最年轻的初级合伙人，名响哈佛的明星学生，英俊迷人，工作之外风度令人倾心仰慕。不难理解为什么Stemple会对Harvey怨恨嫉妒。

他永远也成不了Harvey Specter。

Mike大概能接近，某种程度上。所有人都能，他猜。

可是Harvey身上有一种资质是Stemple那样的人所缺失的。Harvey不来阴的，Mike知道。他坚持底线，虽然有时也会为了赢而被迫使用灰色手段，但他总能隐藏的很好。而Stemple这种人从来不愿意出名，也不在意是因什么出名。

Mike了解这种人，如果深入调查，他们坚持不了太久。

哪痛按哪—Mike师从的是最厉害的那个。

\--

“我应该换种方式，”Mike叹口气，摇了摇头。这是个冒失的主意，有人应该阻止他。

“没有其它或者更好的方式，Mike，”Donna安抚的揉着他的手臂，“你已经做到最好了。”

他感激Donna的好心，可这并没有让他好受一点，掌心潮湿冰冷，胃里像是打着结。他吐出一口颤抖的气，开始来回踱步，“他什么时候结束会议？”

Donna看了看表，“随时，”操了。“10分钟以前我收到确认邮件说协议已经达成，所以他应该是成功了。他会是个好心情，Mike。”

“在回到这里之前。”

“没事的，”Donna宽慰他，“如果你需要什么的话，我就在外面，”她放他一个人在Harvey的办公室，出去后关上了身后的玻璃门。给了他最后一个安抚的微笑，她回到座位上，继续手里的工作。

Harvey在不到十分钟后回来了，Mike已经把手在裤子上擦了上百次，而他敢保证，他的紧张情绪溢于言表。Harvey在看见Mike站在他办公室的瞬间驻足了片刻，但他很快恢复正常，走了进去。

Harvey的会议是一场合并案。没什么特别，对如今的Harvey来说更是小菜一碟，闭着眼睛都能搞定。MIke两天前来和Rachel吃午饭时，Harvey曾跟他说过这事。

“怎么样？”Mike问，努力装出一副Donna没有在30秒前告诉他结果的无辜样子。

“协议达成。Peter很高兴，我的会计师也是，”Harvey拿起桌上的玻璃酒瓶给自己倒了一杯，看了眼Mike，“来一杯？”

“在你办公室开庆功宴？这么狂野。不，说真的，你该悠着点，”Mike面带微笑，话里带着些微的调侃。他对着酒点点头，Harvey只是翻了个白眼，给两人各倒了一杯。

Harvey向Mike举起杯子，两人抿了一口，庆祝Harvey的胜利。Mike坐在沙发的另一头，听着Harvey回忆会议的经过—这些天他总是听得更仔细，沉浸着感受其中的情绪，身临其境，仿佛是自己达成了协议。

也许有点自私，而且不太健康，过着Harvey过着的生活。可是事已至此，他能做的就只有这些。他觉得这样对他有帮助，虽然并不像他希望的那样在帮助别人，那种可能还需要时间，可是他在Harvey身边找到了某种安稳—它阻止了那些黑色的念头。

Mike现在已经喝完了手里的饮料，没有什么再让他冷静下来。他的腿摇来晃去，躁动不安，一刻也静不下来。

“你今早是嗑嗨了？怎么回事的你？”Harvey问，把剩余的酒一饮而尽。

“不—不，当然没有，”Mike啧了一声，开有嗑药前科的人嗑药玩笑。可以。

“没什么。”

“那你神经兮兮的干什么？”

“我没神经兮兮，”Mike试图让抖动的腿停下来，可到最后却感觉整个身体都在发颤，算了随它去，“我没事。”

他的眼睛瞟向透明门外的Donna，她对他做了一个嘴型，可是他没及时认出，当他皱着眉想分辨时，他已经花了太多的时间，Harvey发现了。现在Harvey确信有什么事发生了，如果是他不喜欢的，他会非常讨厌被蒙在鼓里。

他从沙发上站起来，“好了，Donna，给我进来，”

“不Harvey，等等—”

Mike并不准备现在。他可是做了一整套计划，该死的。他试图在Harvey转身前挽回他的注意力，可是太晚了。过去的20分钟里他都竭力让Harvey背对着墙壁，可是就一个小差池，一切都真相大白。

那副画挂回了原来的地方。灰尘和日照留下的突兀现已无迹可寻。Mike感觉这幅画并没有和之前的位置完全重叠，可是他和Donna尽了力。

最终，Stemple的选择并不困难。

Mike从他的办公室出来，那幅画安然无恙的夹在胳膊下面。他的银行账户可能少了一笔他偿还不起的钱，然后他打电话告诉了Donna这个好消息。Mike不知道他应该把它作为礼物送给Harvey，还是假装什么都没发生一样。

他想等Harvey出现的时候再做决定，可是那一瞬间的急迫心情压倒了他，他乱了阵脚，于是就成了现在。

Harvey嘴微微张着，像是失了心魂，被那幅画蛊惑了一般朝它走去。他在它面前停下，愣愣的望着，一句话也说不出来。

Mike不知道该怎么办，他要不开个玩笑要不来段心灵鸡汤。Harvey从来不是敞开心扉的人，即使Mike知道自己做了一件对他来说意义重大的事。可Harvey不用说出来。Mike只希望这一切足够弥补之前当Harvey需要他时，Mike却让他失了望的伤害。

所以Mike决定—了解Harvey如他，Harvey的风格，和如果是他本人处于这样的位置，他会希望怎么做，他选择了前者，“嘿，看看这个，”他走到画前和男人并肩站着，“考虑到这玩意儿又回到了你办公室，你现在不再是世界上最酷的人了。”

他原本期待有所回应，Harvey会像以前那样说些聪明话来反击他。可是Harvey没有，他只是看着Mike，情绪在他眼里静默流淌，却又猛烈得像风，刮进了Mike心里。

“别看我，”Mike假装投降的举起双手，“但我猜想，”他的眼神在Harvey和画作之间飘忽不定，看了一会儿Harvey，最终定格在那幅意义重大，又丑兮兮的画上，“但我想一定有人非常关心你，哼嗯，”

Mike目不转睛的使劲盯着画，以致于暗暗担心自己视线随时会在上面烧出一个洞来。

“还有就是，不管这是谁做的···我是说，我想他希望你知道···他真的非常抱歉。他会一直都在你左右，Harvey。”

话一出口，他便把视线从画上撤了回来，安稳而和煦的看向身边依然沉默的男人。

“不论发生什么。”

-end-


End file.
